


Alphas only.

by Missy_Moo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta ed, Cute Louis, He's so fucking cute he didn't know what tattoos were XD, Hybrid Louis, Innocent Louis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Past, Pregnant Louis, Protective Harry, Rimming, Shy Louis, its now a full fic, like its gonna have chapters and everyhtin!, maybe...., ok so mentionsof rape, so maybe, so this is basically badly written smut, thats it for now i think..., third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was a prompt from tumblr and it took me forever to finish :') </p>
<p>Harry lives in an alpha only apartment building for the sole reason that he doesn't want to go into rut and rape some poor omega walking past his apartment door. But what happens when he's leaving for a date and he smells something that's gonna change his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy if you like it tell me and say if you think I should do a second chapter because I can't decide... X

So the request was "animals! Make them do it with Animals!"  
Butttt I didn't know if that was meant as actually like banging animals or hybrid stuff? So I did hybrid cuz I've wrote it before :) 

 

"No Liam I'm not gonna bond with Niall just because my mum wants to have grandkids before she's 60!" Harry had had this argument many times, with multiple people (mostly his mum) and he wasn't budging.

You see, Harry's philosophy was that you don't just choose someone to be your sole mate you find them unexpectedly and feel the connection right away. 

It just hadn't happened to him yet, he didn't understand Liam found Zayn. Well Zayn found Liam but that's another story. So why couldn't anyone understand he wanted to wait to find his mate?

Niall on the other hand had mated when he was 13, with a female alpha and she left him a couple of years ago, after the nine years they were together. 

~~------------------------~~

Harry sat up stretching his back and sighed seeing it was already 10am and he had dinner plans with Niall (against his will).

He wondered into the bathroom and showered, reminding himself to get Lou to cut his hair next time he goes to babysit lux.

He pulled on an a white shirt leaving the buttons open enough to see the top of his butterfly tattoo.

He grabbed a green headscarf and wrapped it around his head keeping his hair from falling into his face. 

Then looked at the time noticing it was already half 11, he grabbed some skinny jeans and his brown boots, deciding they would be best for today.

He was halfway out the door when he realised he hadn't got his wallet. Once his wallet was safely in his back pocket, he began walking down the staircase of his apartment building.

He was halfway down the third floor stairs when the overpowering smell hit him, instinctively growling he froze.

An omega in heat? but this building was alpha only! it said on the lease that it was an omega free building if you bonded or had an omega relative you had to move out. 

So why was he rock hard palming himself from a nearly impossible smell? That's when he heard it, A whimper just loud enough for his ears to detect, he ran down the rest of the stairs shoving the handle. 

It didn't budge, "alpha?" a little voice squeaked making Harry's mind race, along with his heartbeat.

"open the door baby, daddy's here to help" Harry growled deeply in his alpha voice, a deep gravely sound that came from his chest. 

"Can't master tied me up" the voice whimpered, sounding so innocent and sweet Harry's heart swelled a little before it went to his dick making it twitch.

"Daddy this hurts, can you come in and help me?" The omega (who Harry had now determined was a girl by the sounds that were being made) asked crying slightly. 

'I'm gonna knock the door down' Harry thought to himself when a beta with ginger hair walked up the stairs. He frowned seeing Harry stood in front of his flat.

Harry span around seeing the small beta frowning, confused.  
"unlock the door now!" Harry snarled grabbing the betas shirt, he nodded quickly shaking throwing his keys at Harry. "I'll stay with my friends for a few days" he said scurrying away.

 

He knew what was happening by the look on the big alphas face, he had known Harry from upstairs, he always smiled and was polite. But this Harry was dark and possessive. alphas only did that when omegas were in heat and he wasn't going to get in the way of an alpha trying to get to an omega.

Harry stood fumbling with the keys for a few moments before finally managing to unlock the metal door.

He growled instinctively locking the door behind him, he heard the whimpers again "daddy?" a voice squeaked.

Harry rubbing his sweaty palms against his skinny jeans, his lanky frame seeing huge in comparison to the walls and the photos hung of them of a beta family.

The apartment was the same as Harry's just cozy, typical beta everything was a tidy mess of cozy. Harry sniffed the air nails digging into his palmas.

"Bed room at the end of the hall" he whispered to himself. he gulped walking fast.

"Baby you in here?" Harry asked gripping the door handle "yes daddy" the voice whispered. he finally pushed the door open.

Revealing the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

This BOY was sprawled out on the bed, hands tied to the headboard his coffee coloured hair sticking to his forehead, his small tummy and wide hips showing he was ready to be impregenated and mated, his beautiful blue eyes that we're staring into Harry's as small whimpers left his mouth.

Harry only then registered the small fluffy ginger eats atop his head and the tail he was trusting in and out of himself trying to get himself off his.

His dick arched against his pointed hip, his stomach covered in cum. Harry gulped his dick starting to hurt from being so close yet so far from the small (as he had just found out) hybrid.

"What's your name sweetie?" Harry asked watching as he pulled his tail from himself and let it lay aroun his waist.

"Louis" he whimpered "master calls me Louis, but I'm daddy's baby" he whimpered looking at Harry.

Harry only then noticed the blood dried around his wrists, he frowned walking over to the bed and carefully untying the knots from the bed and his hands.

"Thank you daddy" he sobbed stroking himself with the hand harry had just released. 

Harry swallowed knowing he was going to have to bandage his wrists before anything else, he took a deep breath trying to concentrate on helping Louis before anything else. 

He quickly unattached the other hand and ran to the bathroom ripping everything apart looking for a bandage.

Once he finds one under the sink he ran back into Louis, who had his ass in the air and his face smooshed into the pillow as he fucked his tail in and out of himself, his wrists bleeding a little at the movements he was making while tugging at himself.

Harry picked up the small hybrid and sat him on the edge of his bed. Before pulling the bandaged out from the packets and wrapped them carefully around his wrists.

"Ok darlin" Harry cooed feeling the small hybrid shiver at the touch of the alpha.

"Can I touch you please? alpha? want you naked" he asked his voice soft. 

"yes baby, but how old are you? daddy needs to know" Harry said noticing how younge the small boy was.

"I'm 18" he said his fingertips grazing Harry's chest, his eyes widening as he saw Harry's tattoos somehow his heat had calmed now an alpha was with him.

"Pretty" he whispered "what are they?" he asked unbuttoning Harry's shirt and grinning when he saw the others. Harry smiled watching the boy who was fascinated by something so simple.

"It's ink that never goes away" Harry explained Louis paused for a second looking puzzled. "like a bond mark?" he asked looking happy with himself for thinking of that.

Harry nodded fondly "yes darling" he said stroking Louis ear and he purred. Harry's heart was full to burst any second when the hybrid began to Moan.

"Alpha" he groaned "ok Louis I'm here, what so you need" Harry growled letting himself go, nothing was holding him back now from going full on alpha. 

He had locked the door, he had made Louis comfortable, he had bandaged him up and now he was safe, he just needed everything the alpha could give.

Harry shoved his shirt the rest of the way off leaving him in just his extra skinny jeans, he lay Louis back onto the bed and crawled into the space between his legs.

"Have you done this before baby?" Harry asked gruffly as he kissed and sucked his way down from Louis neck, the small boy shivering as he stopped just bellow his belly button. 

"No daddy never only ever used my toy, promise" he mewed, Harry smirked moving his head down completely missing the omegas leaking erection and swipeing his tongue in a fat stripe across his slick hole.

Louis whined gripping Harry's curls "daddy daddy please!" he choked Harry smirked pressing his thick tongue against the hybrids puffy hole until it pushed inside.

Louis was panting wrapping his legs around Harry's shoulders pulling him closer "daddy!" he whined coming hard over his stomach.

Harry tongue fucked him threw his orgasm and carefully pushed a finger in next to his tongue the Louis keened at the feeling.

"Fuck me, daddy please please, fuck me" he babbled Harry chuckled darkly.

"Oh baby but Im having fun down here" he smirked "p-please A-Alp-alpha" he begged tears forming in his eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrow and pushed a second finger in smirking, making Louis back arch he let out a high pitched noise and Harry realised he had his fingers pressed against Louis prostate.

"Fuck baby you look so hot like this" he said staring hungrily at the hybrid as he trust his fingers in and out of his hole.

"Daddy it hurts please it hurts now" Louis cried actual tears falling now. Harry stopped abruptly "what Louis what hurts?" he asked worried.

"I ache need your knot please! I need your cock to fill me up and pump me full of your pups please!" he sobbed rutting up against Harry's clothed erection.

"Fuck Lou" he muttered diving up and ripping off his skinny jeans and his boxers letting his erection finally slap against his stomach, "fuck" he panted stroking himself watching Louis squirm.

"Baby" Harry asked quietly having to hold himself back a moment, Louis cried out confused at why the alpha wouldn't just help him already. 

"Louis look at me" Harry said holding his jaw Louis stared at Harry lying still his ears pointing at him.

"In or out" he asked seriously Louis eyes widened becoming a lighter blue colour.

"I-in please" he said quietly Harry nodded kissing him softly while positioning himself between the hybrids thighs.

"Ready?" he whispered Louis nodded closing his eyes as Harry gently began to push in.

Louis keened, gripping Harry's shoulders "fuck" Harry growled, now fully inside the boy "move" Louis squeaked.

Harry waisted no time pulling out and slamming back into the boy, the tiny hybrid screaming and shouting out in pleasure.

Harry knew he wouldn't last long, by the size of his knot already, but Louis was already ready to burst.

"Fuck daddy I'm gonna cum" he cried reaching for his neglected cock, Harry batted the small boys hand away. 

"Your gonna cum from just my knot baby" he growled, Louis whimpered nodding scratching down Harry's glistening back, as he thrust at an inhuman speed pounding right into his prostate.

"Daaaadddddyyyy" Louis cried as Harry's knot swelled inside him "just a few more baby doll" Harry growled threw gritted teeth. 

After three more sloppy thrusts Harry's knot slammed into the poor boys used hole, Louis came all over his stomach as Harry's knot popped inside him.

Harry body shook at the feeling automatically clamping his teeth down on the bottom of the hybrids neck making him bleed.

Louis whimpered as Harry sealed the mating mark and rolled them over so louis was now on top lay against his chest.

"How long is you knot going to stay" Louis asked in a soft voice "I'm not sure darlin" Harry whispered.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
The next morning  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Morning sweetheart" Harry whispered stroking Louis hair from his face, Louis smiled gently fluttering his eyes open before frowning slightly at the boy lay next to him, he rolled onto his side to face him.

"Did you mean to?" he asked watching Harry "what?" Harry asked confused at what the smaller boy was asking.

"did you mean to bond us? because we were both pretty out of it" he frowned wincing as he sat up pulling the blanket up to cover his lower half.

Harry smiled "yes I meant it Lou! It felt right like really right your my pretty little hybrid now and I'm your alpha if that's ok with you" 

Louis smiled "that's great with me" he whisper kissing the alpha gently. 

"You do know I'm not on birth control thou.."

"Oh Shit...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> find out why Louis is where he is, Who his master is and why the hell he was tied to a random bed in an alpha only building.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to turn this into a full fic! loads of people said they wanted more an dive had hundreds of kudos just on the first chapter so thanks for liking it so much. the first chapter is quiet quickly written so if anyone wants me to re write it or thinks it should be changed in any way just tell me and ill see what i can do :) thank you love yall! <3

Louis Tomlinson was born into a rich but disgraced family, he was a bastard child. The master of the house, who happened to be master Troy Austen, who at the time was 19, had raped the hybrid slave his father found when it was just a kitten, left in the snow in his grounds. The poor hybrid was only 13 years old and was more of a submissive hybrid, more human.

Kitten as everyone called her matured into a full grown cat overnight, that’s what happens with hybrids, once they sexually mature they are no longer classed as kittens or children. Kitten wasn’t ready she was 13 for goodness sake. So when Master James Austen returned from a business trip to America and found the kitten he had looked after from birth was now a sexually matured cat, he was disgusted and banished her to the cellars where she slept on the floor and cleaned the house while everyone was sleeping.

Being as young as she was it didn’t occur to her she was pregnant even when her stomach started to swell. It was the Lady of the house who first took note of how the cat had begun to put on weight and seemed very fatigued while cleaning the house. So one day when both of the masters of the house were out hunting with other dukes and lords, The Lady of the house called an old friend who was an expert on hybrids and had him come over and look over kitten.

As expected they found the vulnerable kitten was pregnant, upon a scan carried out with the equipment the doctor/vet had brought with him the baby was very much more human than it was cat, unlike its mother. This is when it was discovered of what had happened to her.

Disgusted with what had happened the lady of the house confronted her husband and her son. The small kitten curled in the corner as everyone screamed about the shame there son had brought on the family by impregnating the hybrid.

Once kitten was in her last month of pregnancy she was being treated like a queen. She was given her own room and waited on hand and foot, if only she knew what was coming she would have tried to escape a long time ago.

It was Christmas eve 1996 when Louis was born it was precisely 8:20pm kitten smiled down at him right before he was wrapped up and whisked away. Kitten was shoved to the floor and told to clean up her mess.

She was in shock she didn’t know what was happening, she heard crying and tried to get up to find her baby but she was still bleeding heavily, she had haemorrhaged while giving birth. She got to the hall before she collapsed seeing the lady of the house giving her baby to brown haired man who in return gave her a wad of money and a piece of paper.

“Oh kitten” was all the lady had said stepping over the sobbing cat, who little to her knowledge was dying, her last breath calling for her baby.

Kitten was buried on the grounds next to the family dog. The family was later slammed by press when the truth of what had happened to the poor 13 year old kitten was brought to the surface by staff of the house.

Troy was later put on death row of 5 different accounts of rape and murder all on children and hybrids under the age of 16. While the lady of the house was found by staff hung from the balcony of the house, a letter explaining her shame and how she was too tainted to be in the world anymore. The same week her husband blew his brains out from the stress of losing his wife son and fortune.

The only good thing to come from the whole Austen Empire was Louis, the tiny hybrid who was more human than any other hybrid recorded. The only sign of him being a kitten were the tiny fluffy ears atop of his head and the tail at the base of his spine that he would constantly play with.

The day louis was taken from the house he was placed under the protection of William Tomlinson’s Family as a pet for his son and wife, while he was still a baby little Ed Tomlinson’s mother nursed him and looked after him up until he was 5, when he was given to 10 year old Ed who was instructed to do what he wanted with the hybrid. Louis loved his big brother, by the time he was 9 he knew he was different. Ed went to school and had friends and went to play at different places. Louis wasn’t allowed to leave the house ever; his mother told him it was because people would make fun of him for having ears on top of his head.

The day everything changed Louis had just turned 13 his mum had explained to his the different types of people in the world. The alphas, the omegas, the betas, the hybrids and the humans. She had told him about how her, Ed and there father were betas and how Louis was an omega hybrid meaning he would be getting his first heat very soon.

Louis had never even heard of sex before was beyond confused. He was still confused when it happened for the first time. He was asleep in his and Ed’s room and he screamed feeling a scorching hot pain run threw him the heat of it lingering on his skin making him sweat and grab at the sheets.

Ed had dived out of bed and gasped seeing his little brother covered in sweat rutting against the mattress. His mother had told him what he had to do, he was supposed to give Lou the box with the toys in and leave locking the door behind him, but he was too intrigued.

Instead of just giving him the box of dildos and lube he pulled the blankets off of him and lubed up his fingers. The night went on with Louis sobbing for more while Ed commanded him and demanded he called him master or daddy and if he didn’t he would stop and he would be punished.

Ever since that one heat Ed had helped Louis threw every heat. When he moved out to the big city he took 15 year old Louis with him for company. But as Ed worked more the more time Louis was left alone, the more time he shrunk in on himself and the more he went into heat. Ed was forced to leave him alone tied up candles and neutralizers everywhere in case someone smelt him while he was away.

When louis was 17 they had to move to a different building because of rent issues not thinking about the danger louis could be put in just the money he would be saving by living in the alpha only building he took the lease.

 

The Day everything changed for Louis was his 3rd heat in this building but this was the first time Ed had had to leave half way through because he had an interview with his big bosses at work. In the rush of leaving and being late he had forgot to refill the neutralizer sprays, leaving Louis’ scent to creep into every nook and cranny it could ever be sent into at the time Louis knew something was off in his brain threw the heat induced fog he knew he was fighting against his restraints more and trying to get closer to something. He was staring to drift out again when he hear a deep gravelly growl, he instantly knew it was, what he needed and the only thing that was in his mind that he could possibly think of it could be was “Alpha!?”


End file.
